Cuando te salvan la vida
by Graystone
Summary: Cuando te salvan la vida, estás en deuda con tu salvador, y esa deuda hay que pagarla. Da igual cómo, hay que hacerlo. Es así. Leyes de la Magia.


**Disclaimer:** el potterverso no me pertenece para nada

* * *

―¿Te… Te encuentras bien? ―el chico hablaba con voz seria aunque preocupada.

La joven lo miró asustada, tratando de rehuirlo.

―No… no… ―gimoteó asustada.

―Tranquila, tranquila. Te llevaré a la Enfermería.

―No me… toques. Eres como él. No me toques. No me toques… por favor ―comenzó a sollozar.

El chico la agarró por los hombros y la arrastró a la Enfermería. Minutos después, ella estaba tumbada sobre la cama, recuperándose. El chico estaba hablando con la profesora McGonagall. Cuando acabó, se fue a hablar con ella.

―Señorita McDonald, ¿qué tal se encuentra?

―Mejor, profesora.

―Le informo de que el señor Mulciber ya ha recibido un ejemplar castigo. De no ser por el señor Avery, posiblemente la maldición habría tenido un efecto indeseado.

―Gracias, profesora ―la mujer se marchó y el tal Avery se quedó apartado. Mary lo miró inquisitivamente durante un momento. Ni siquiera tenía ni idea de quién era. En verdad no conocía a muchos Slytherin, si acaso sólo a Severus Snape y porque fue amigo de Lily durante años. Tampoco tenía ganas de conocer a esa gente, de dudosa reputación, amantes y practicantes y de las Artes Oscuras ―. Puedes acercarte, no voy a morderte.

Avery se acercó.

―Qué bien que estés mejor.

―Sí, ya. Soy Mary, ¿cómo te llamas?

―A… Avery. Creí que lo sabías. Me siento dos filas detrás de ti en todas las clases.

―¿En serio? No tenía ni idea.

Mary actuaba en plan pasota. Debería estar agradecida por el hecho de que Avery la hubiese llevado a tiempo a la Enfermería, pero no dejaba de ser un Slytherin, un miembro de la misma Casa que Mulciber, el cual la había maldecido apenas hacía unas horas.

―Lo siento ―musitó Avery.

―¿Qué?

―Siento que Mulciber te haya maldecido.

―No es tu disculpa la que necesito, sino la de tu amigo. Él ha sido quien me ha maldecido.

―Mulciber no es mi amigo, ¿vale?

Mary rio.

―Venga ya. Los dos practicáis magia oscura y los dos planeáis uniros a Él.

―No todos los mortífagos son grandes amigos, ¿vale? ¿Y qué si me quiero unir a él? No es asunto tuyo. Te he salvado la vida, limítate a eso.

Mary permaneció en silencio. Le había echado en cara cómo la había sacado del atolladero. Lo peor es que estaba en deuda con él. Así era, leyes de la Magia.

―Vale, lo que tú digas. Gracias por tu ayuda ―aquel agradecimiento no era sincero, pero algo era algo ―. ¿Quieres algo a cambio?

Avery la miró largamente.

―Sí, quiero algo ―se acercó a ella, inclinándose sobre ella incluso ―. A decir verdad me apetece algo.

Y entonces la besó por un momento. Mary, en vez de apartarlo, sacó su varita y se la clavó en la frente, apartándolo lentamente.

―¿Qué… coño… haces, Avery?

―Me has preguntado si quería algo.

―Algo como hacerte los deberes, maldito gilipollas, no que me besases. Qué asco, ahora tendré que lavarme la boca. ¿Acaso crees que quería besarte?

―Pues sí, creo que sí. Siempre estás besándote con otros tíos. ¿Qué tiene de malo un Slytherin? ¿No te parece excitante?

―Lo encuentro vomitivo, chaval. Y yo no me voy besando con tíos todo el rato.

―Black, Lupin, Fawcett, Bones… ―comenzó a decir a todos los tíos con los que Mary se había besado.

―¡Ya no lo hago!

―Lo que tú digas ―contestó irónicamente.

Estuvieron callados un momento. Mary aún tenía la varita en la mano. Avery pasaba un dedo por la sábana blanca.

―¿Por qué querías besarme? ¿Por qué soy una chica fácil?

Avery frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué? No, claro que no. Simplemente es porque…

―¿Porque qué? ―quiso saber ella ante el silencio de él.

―Los Slytherin no nos caracterizamos por decir estas cosas. Pero está bien. Te considero una chica muy guapa. Te he salvado la vida, así que me debes una. Y quería darte un beso.

―¿En serio? Vaya… nunca un chico me había dicho eso.

―Creía que ya no te besabas con chicos ―puntualizó él.

―No empieces…

Ambos rieron. De repente, no sabía por qué, Mary estaba a gusto charlando con ese chico. Había dejado de ser el Slytherin al que detestaba para ser simplemente un chico más con el que poder charlar. Lo estuvo observando un rato.

―¿Qué te pasa?

Se levantó y se sentó en la cama. Sacudió su cabello, dejándolo caer hacia atrás. Avery tragó saliva.

―¿Sabes? Tienes la habilidad de ser encantador en unos pocos instantes. ¿Cómo lo haces?

―No… no lo sé. Siempre he sido retraído. Hablo con la gente, pero nadie me ha dicho algo así.

―¿Y las chicas de tu Casa?

―¿Esas? Por favor, vienen de familias tan conservadoras… Hasta hay Hufflepuffs más liberales que ellas.

Volvieron a reírse.

―¿Lo ves? No lo sé, me siento a gusto contigo.

―Vaya… gracias. Yo…

Pero qué iba a decir, ella no lo supo, porque lo besó. Fundió sus labios con los suyos. A decir verdad no era gran cosa. Lo normal, pero era agradable. No sentía mariposas en el estómago, no era como si, eh, de repente el mundo dejase de girar, el sol se poniese y se hiciese de noche mientras seguían con las bocas unidas. No era como si sólo estuviesen ellos dos, pues la señora Pomfrey estaba en su despacho.

Finalmente, se separaron. Avery estaba sin respiración. A decir verdad había sido un beso largo. Suspiró largamente.

―Vaya... ―dijo él.

―Sí… vaya. Bueno, ya he pagado mi deuda.

―Sí… ―contestó apenado ―. Me preguntaba si querrías seguir pagándola un tiempo.

―No fastidies, ¿vale? Eres majo, pero no siento nada más. Siento ser así de sincera pero… sabes que tenemos objetivos distintos.

Avery asintió con la cabeza.

―Si lo dejase… Si no quisiese ser mortífago.

―Tal vez… Tal vez sí. Pero ambos sabemos cómo va a acabar esto.

Se acercó nuevamente a él y lo besó. Tras eso, se tumbó de nuevo y le dio la espalda. Avery, por su parte, se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó. Así tenía que ser. Uno te salva la vida y tú saldas tu cuenta besándolo. Y ya está. Y ya no vuelvas a acercarte a él. Porque él es un Slytherin y para ti están prohibidos. Y así es la vida en estos tiempos que nos han tocado vivir. Lamentablemente…


End file.
